Susuk Lady
Susuk Lady, also known as Susuk Woman is the ghost of a lady in a red dress who is holding a candle and wandering around the school upstairs in room 106. Her counterpart was the First Sister. Background This ghost always appears with charm needles (susuk) protruding from many points on her body. According to mystical beliefs, these charm needles can enhance many attributes of a human being, such as perceived beauty, charisma even enhancing sexual libido. These needles which are often made with precious metals are inserted under the skin on different places of the wearer to gain said enhancements. These promises of improvement drove the so called Susuk Lady to wear different types of susuks excessively. When she was alive, she was troubled with many insecurities. After embracing this age old practice of susuk however, she became well known for her beauty and charming presence among men. Women however, wondered what men see in her that was so captivating. Appearances Susuk Lady appears to be a gorgeous lady wearing a skimpy red dress, her bangs hang on the left side of her face and the rest of her hair is tied into a ponytail. She has very pale skin and white eyes. After defeating her with 10 charm needles, she will reveal her true form, she becomes elderly, wrinkled and uglier with some needles inside her. Strategy Go to the upstairs of the school in room 106, the first thing you will have to do, is to collect at least 6 Charm Needles (Susuk). The next room you will see is the Susuk Lady admiring herself in the mirror. When she leaves, take a photo of her. She'll attack you and throw some furniture at you. Take many photos of her and she'll become uglier and will run away from the room and hide. Quickly take her photo and then she will be banished. If not, she will become beautiful again. She is easy to defeat, as she is slow and never goes downstairs. Use the light of the SLR to reveal the whole hallway to avoid her telekinetic powers or the furniture the has thrown at Linda. Quotes *"These needles... have served me well" *"Its ok..no matter what" *"I'm still the fairest of them all" *"If I was a man, I'm pretty sure I'd fall in love with myself" *"But.. why did he left me?" *"To think that I've sacrificed that much money" *"Men, all men are the same. they'll dumped you after they've had enough" *"Two timing liar!" *"Squeezed my wealth to the last drop" *"Challenge my beauty will you?!!" *"Rot in hell!" *"Die!" *"You won't look so pretty when you're dead!" *"Your clothes are inappropriate!" Gallery Review-Dreadout-Susuk-Woman.jpg Dreadout keepers of the dark pc susuk lady by danytatu-d9wxxuu.jpg Death of Susuk Lady.jpg|Death of Susuk Lady. Ss f6fa8ff9d2d5c376d6d8451992b4c8d600f4fae9.jpg|Susuk Lady attacks Linda. Trivia *Susuk Lady is very similar to the First Sister: **Both share the same physical appearances **Both wear red clothing **Both speak in Sundanese language **Both chant an ominous song especially Lingsir Wengi **Both can cast dark spells but Susuk Lady's were different from the First Sister's **Both share the same voice actress, Risa Saraswati. **Both laugh in a very similar (and unsettling) way (probably because they share the same voice actress) *Susuk Lady's hair bangs and ponytail very resembles to Newsea's Summer Flavour and Lucky Star http://svs.paysites.mustbedestroyed.org:8080/booty/ts2/newseasims/female_summerflavour.jpg http://www.newseasims.com/imagefile/big/133527067197285.jpg *Defeating her with 10 Susuk needles or less will grant you the hidden achievement "Pinned Down". *She wont attack or chase you unless you take a photo of her first. *She will move from room to room and telling a long unique story if you decided to not taking any photo of her (and follow her) while you encountered her. *She is obsessed with her beauty , the reason why all of mannequins afraid her and why the mannequins are only on first floor. Category:Ghosts Category:Hostile Category:KOTD Ghosts